Princesa de Sangre
by SakuraKairi816
Summary: cuando el equipo Natsu esta en medio de una misión cuando Lucy desaparece con una mujer desconocida, se reencuentra con alguien y conoce muchas otras. Lucy tendrá que aprender muchas cosas y lidiar con algun que otro problema. AVISO: Es un fanfic de Nalu y Lissana no es mala!
1. Chapter 1

Princesa de sangre. (Fairy Tail)

**Sakura P.D.V:**

En un bosque, a las afueras de Magnolia se encuentra un grupo de magos del gremio número 1 de Fiore, Fairy Tail. Se encuentran en medio de una misión a la cual decidieron ir juntos; Wendy, Charle y el equipo Natsu compuesto por; Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy y Happy. Tienen que derrotar a unos monstruos que están el bosque y para hacer el trabajo más rápido, cada uno fue en distintos caminos.

Por el lado Norte se encontraba una rubia un poco nerviosa por si se encontraba con uno de esos monstruos, ¿qué pasaba si uno es más fuerte que ella? ¿Llamaría a sus compañeros?. En su cabeza pasaban miles de preguntas hasta que choco con alguien.

Lucy: -ah, perdón, no te vi– observa a quien tenía en frente, era una mujer con el pelo de distintos azules el cual parecía una cascada, con ojos esmeralda.

?: -no está bien fue mi culpa, ¿es usted Lucy Heartfilia?-

Lucy:- Sí, ¿y quién eres tú?-

?: Se arrodilla frente a la rubia –la he estado buscando princesa Lucy. Perdóneme, mi nombre es Aqua y le voy a pedir que se agarre muy fuerte- la agarro de la cintura y una luz las ilumino a ambas antes de desaparecer, pero no se dieron cuenta de que un gato de color azul las estaba observando.

**Happy P.D.V:**

Fui a buscar a Lucy como me pidió Natsu ya que en un punto de bosque nos reunimos todos menos ella y ahora están luchando contra el último monstruo.

Volé por un rato hasta que a Lucy hablando con otra chica, pero antes de que llegue, una luz la rodeo y desaparecieron. Pare en seco, ¿dónde fueron?

Yo: -¿¡LUCY!?- estuve gritando un rato su nombre hasta que vi a Natsu seguido de los demás –…Natsu…- le dije a punto de llorar

Natsu: -¿Qué paso Happy? ¿Y Luce?- me pregunto buscando a nuestra amiga, tenía tantas ganas de decirle que le gusta Lucy pero no era el momento.

Happy: -¡DESAPARECIO!- al terminar de decirlo no pude retenerme más y empecé a llorar en los brazos de Wendy que trataba de consolarme.

Erza: -¿a que te refieres con que desapareció, Happy?-

Les conté todo lo que vi y empezamos a buscarla por todos lados. Mire a Natsu, podía notar lo preocupado que estaba, en que estará pensando…

**Natsu P.D.V:**

Cuando Happy nos contó lo que paso, me preocupe, ¿cómo que Lucy había desaparecido? ¿Y con otra chica? ¿Dónde estás Luce?

Mientras tanto con Lucy…

Ambas chicas aparecieron en un lugar totalmente diferente, es realmente hermoso ese lugar, Lucy podía ver arboles; flores; casas; hasta una cascada, pero había algo que entendía ya que todo lo veía desde el cielo, miro arriba suyo y estaba Aqua, que aun la tenía sujeta de la cintura, pero ahora tenía unas alas con escamas de un azul más oscuro que su pelo y atrás una cola larga como la de un demonio. Le iba a preguntar a donde la llevaba pero al fijar su mirada al frente, pudo ver un hermoso castillo que parecía de cristal pero no podías ver que hay adentro. Abrieron las puertas del palacio y ambas entraron.

Llegaron al suelo y fueron recibidas por un montón de guardias, pero cuando vieron a Lucy todos le hicieron una reverencia y mostraron una dirección todos pidiéndole que pase al otro lado de la puerta.

Lucy aun no entendía porque tanta formalidad, pero decidió hacer caso y paso por esa puerta encontrándose con una gran sala.

Aqua: -princesa Lucy, la están esperando, por favor sígueme…-

Lucy iba admirando todos los lugares por los que pasaban, la verdad no fueron muchos, el primero, la gran sala con unas sillas bien detalladas, luego un laaaargo pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta, Aqua toco y de fondo se escuchó un "Pase" y después de dedicarme una sonrisa abrió la puerta mostrando a dos personas.

Lucy: -mama…-

**Lucy P.D.V:**

Cuando entre a la habitación parecía una sala de trabajo, pude ver a dos personas pero centre mi mirada en la mujer que estaba parada junto al hombre, era muy parecida, pero cuando me miro, me di cuenta de que era mama.

Yo: -mama…-

Layla: -¿cómo te encuentras querida?-

Yo: -ah…- no salía ninguna palabra y mire a quien tenía al lado, si antes no podía hablar, ahora me quede muda.

Junto a mi madre se encontraba Zeref, el mago oscuro más poderoso que hay. Volví a fijar mi mirada a mama y con la mirada le pregunte que hacia el acá, me ofrecieron sentarme, ¿Qué me van a contar?

Layla: -para no causar mucho problema te lo voy a poner como un resumen, emm… tu padre en realidad no es Jude, es Zeref, Jude es un amigo que conocí y me ayudo cuando eras pequeña, el porque lo vas a poder saber en tu clase de Historia…. ¿Me estoy olvidando de algo?-

Zeref: -creo que no, y si es así, se lo dices cuando lo recuerdes- me sorprendí por lo cariñoso que parecía, pero saber que es mi padre, no sé qué hacer –talvez no creas lo mejor de mí pero espero que me aceptes como a un padre…-

No pude evitar sonreír y asentí con la cabeza, era mucho más amable de lo que creí, se me ocurrió algo pero no sabía si hacerlo o no…

Layla: -que ocurre Lucy…-

Yo: -me quede pensando a ver si podía…emm… ¿abrazarlos?- cuando fije mi mirada en Zeref se veía un poco sorprendido pero suavizo su mirada cuando me noto mirándolo, se acercó, extendió sus brazos y me abrazo, era cálido, lo recordaba, ese calor tan raro que extrañaba y no dude en corresponderle. Por atrás podía atrás mama sonreír.

Aqua: -su majestad, ¿quiere que yo le muestre su habitación o lo aran ustedes?-

Yo: -¿habitación?-

Layla: -claro, en la que dormirás a partir de ahora- me le quede mirando, no entendía que estaba pasando -tranquila Aqua, se la mostraremos nosotros, puedes retirarte.- Aqua hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Yo: -espera, ¿y mis amigos?-

Zeref: -le avisaremos a Mavis, para que le avise a Makarov.-

Yo: -okay…- yo aún estaba en los brazos de mi padre, me voy a tener que acostumbrar a eso, pero estaba tan cómoda como cansada y me quede dormida, pero en vez de los brazos de Morfeo, en los de mi padre, Zeref.

**N/A: Hola! Aviso de que este no es mi primer fanfic, pero una amiga se me queja de que tengo "muchos" pero no los publico, igual ninguno está terminado… pero pronto voy a subir uno que es de JellalxLucy, pero bue, si les gusto dejen comentarios ya que ayuda.**

**¡HASTA OTRA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy P.D.V:

Cuando me desperté, estaba en cuarto totalmente distinto a mi departamento, pero luego recordé lo qué paso ayer.

Mire en donde estaba, ¿¡enserio esta era mi habitación!? ¡Es más grande que toda mi casa! Pero es muy linda, la cama es un poco exagerado, creo que entran tres personas o más, un escritorio, una enorme ventana con asiento y habían dos puertas. Esperé por un rato pero al minuto me aburrí, me levante de la cama y me dirigí a una de las puertas, la abrí y no supe que hacer, díganme, ¿cómo reaccionarían si entran a una habitación y todo lo que ves es ropa, zapatos y accesorios? Empecé a avanzar, había muy linda ropa, pero al rato de estar caminando, me quede perdida... Empecé a buscar la salida hasta que escuche una puerta abrirse

-¿HOLA?...-pregunté con esperanza de que alguien me conteste.

-¿Princesa Lucy? ¿Está aquí?-escuche como alguien con una vos muy linda me contestaba.

\- Sí, me perdí, ¿me puedes ayudar?-le pregunte un poco avergonzada

-Claro, espere en donde esta...- esperé como un minuto y ya me encontró, me mostro su mano y la tomé. Al rato ya estaba de vuelta en mi habitación, lo mire, es una chica, su pelo es un plateado hermoso y sus ojos violetas.

-Linda...- dirigió su mirada hacia mí y me sonrió -en, perdón, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Hikari, mi nombre es Hikari, princesa- me respondió con una formalidad y eso me altera un poco, además si le sumo el 'princesa' lo empeora.

-Uh, por favor no seas formal, solo dime Lucy- le digo con una sonrisa y veo en su cara que duda por un momento pero luego asiente.

-Muy bien Lucy, sus padres la esperan en el comedor.- me dice con una sonrisa como la de Natsu, enserio lo extraño...

-Claro, en... ¿tengo que ponerme uno de esos vestidos?- le pregunto mientras los miro, son un montón TT-TT

-Claro, están hechos especialmente para usted, ¿desea que le ayude?- yo asentí y la escuche reírse un poco, pero después me entrego una gran sonrisa, la verdad, hace mucho no me pongo un vestido como esos y además hay muchas opciones.

Después de probarme más de 20 vestidos, elegí uno color púrpura de manga larga y en la pollera tenía varias capas, parecía de verdad una princesa, aunque ahora que lo pienso, no tiene sentido lo que dije ya que soy una princesa, solo faltaba la tiara, estaba a punto de irme del armario/cuarto, Hikari me detuvo.

-Lucy, esperé, falta algo.- se dirigió a un mini armario,* ja, que raro, un armario dentro de otro* y saco algo de ahí y me lo puso en la cabeza -listo, mírese...-

Me dirigí al espejo más cerca que había ya que tan grande es este cuarto que cada no sé cuántos metros había uno, era una buena idea, bueno...me fui del tema, pero lo que Hikari me puso en la cabeza era justamente lo que me faltaba, una coronita que no era muy llamativa pero tenía pequeños detalles.

-Que buen gusto tienes...-le digo al verme y ambas empezamos a reír.

-me alegra que te haya gustado...-se dirige al mini armario y lo cierra-creí que le gustaría una que no sea muy llamativa...-

-Parece que puedes leerme...- le sonreí y ambas volvimos a reír.

-¿vamos?- asentí y me mostro el camino.

Llegamos a una puerta grande, no tanto como la de la entrada o el salón pero aun lo suficientemente grande. Hikari abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar y seguirme unos pasos atrás. Había una mesa laaaaarga y en una punta esta papa y a su lado derecho, mama, pero había unas personas más pero no podía llegar a ver sus rostros muy bien...

-Buenos días, que linda estas...- cuando mama dijo eso, todas las miradas se clavaron en mi como el centro de atención -acércate que te los presentamos a todos.-

Camine algo nerviosa, pero al ver sus caras que mostraban alegría me relaje y llegué a su lado, pude notar que a su lado estaba Aquí y le sonreí, cuando mi padre empezó a presentarlos a todos uno por uno.

Junto a Aquí se encuentra un hombre que se levantó y dirigió su mirada hacia mí -Mi nombre es Thunderstorm, y soy el dragón del rayo. -dijo el hombre, tan rubio que me recordaba a Laxus si no fuera porque las puntas estaban peinadas hacia atrás y tenía un mechón que le cubría parte de la ceja izquierda, sus ojos son lo que más me llamo la atención; uno era de color amarillo y en el otro tenía heterocroma, o sea d diferente color, en este caso violeta. Se viste elegante, llevaba un traje negro con la camisa color crema y sin corbata, y en vez de zapatos, borceguíes. Lo que complementaba con el aura aristócrata que emanaba de él.

—Bueno, ya me conoces pero mejor me presento correctamente; soy Aqua, la dragona del agua. — se presentó Aqua, siendo sincera, cada vez me cae mejor.

\- Buenos días Lulú, mi nombre es Haruka, soy el demonio de veneno…- me dijo una mujer de cabellos verde oscuro suelto un poco despeinado que le llega a la mitad de la espalda, con ojos rojos como los de un rubí, es realmente hermosa. Lleva una vestimenta simple; un vestido violeta 2 dedos arriba de la rodilla con un cinturón en él, con unos tacones no muy altos de color negro.

\- ¡Hola! Yo soy Ayato, el demonio del rayo.- dijo una persona que estaba a unos centímetros delante mío, sus ojos son de color violeta y podría decir que tienen un toque de negro, mientras que su pelo es rubio, pero no como el de Thunderstorm, sino de un color más apagado. Lleva una remera lisa rojo oscura, no chillón haciendo que no sea muy llamativa, unos pantalones largos negros y unas zapatillas marrones. Pero lo que no podía sacar de mi mente, es una pregunta que ronda por mi mente hace un rato: "¿Cómo llego tan rápido enfrente mío?".

\- Es fácil, cada uno de nosotros tiene un segundo poder… AH! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Haruki, soy el ángel de la luz.- me respondió una mujer de cabellos blancos, con ojos color amarillo, pero tenían algunos destellos marrones, me recuerdan a la miel, bueno, creo que tengo hambre. Lleva puesto una pollera celeste claro a la altura de la rodilla y una musculosa negra con otra arriba del mismo color que la pollera pero más suelta.

-Jajaja, debes estar muy confundida ¿o no? Por cierto, mi nombre es Hiroki y soy el ángel de la Tierra…- siguió un hombre de pelo corto y morocho como el del tronco de un árbol, y sus ojos muy parecidos a los de Haruki. Lleva una túnica como la de un monje de tres colores; blanco, marrón claro y verde de tonalidades claras.

-¡YAY! ¡Lushi ! Juguemos juntos- gire mi cabeza para ver quien me hablaba, junto a Hiroki ¿¡Hay un nene de 5 años!? Pero enseguida Aqua se levanta y lo golpeo en la cabeza y supongo que con fuerza ya que el nenito se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo!? ¡MADURA!- le grito al chico mientras lo sacudía agarrándolo de la camisa. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, pero todos los miraban como si fuera algo común, hasta había alguno que otro que suspiraba ante la escena o se reía.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Ya suéltame que me mareo!- le dijo y Aqua se separó, pude ver que una luz lo cubría y crecía de tamaño el chico, ahora parece de 27, lo mire bien y pude observar que tiene su pelo de un gris que parece plateado, un poco largo pero sin bajar de sus hombros, con ojos color negro como la gema Ónix. –Me presento, soy Takeshi, el demonio de metal.-

-Tranquila, luego te lo van a explicar en alguna de tus clases…- me aclaro Aqua como si hubiera leído mi mente,… espera, ¿¡dijo que iba a tener clases!? Ugh, ¡que alguien me salve!

—Bueno, seguimos nosotros, ¿no es cierto?— dirigí mi mirada a una mujer de cabellos celeste y ojos violetas, tiene puesto un vestido blanco de manga corta pero la pollera es corta —mi nombre es Tensho, y soy el ángel del cielo—

— ¡UH! ¡Mi turno! ¡Soy Mizuki, el ángel del sonido!— dijo una chica poniéndose entre Tensho y yo corriendo hacia mí y saludarme con un apretón de manos. En este momento podía ver mi mano ir de arriba abajo repetidamente cada segundo que pasaba.

—Mi-chan, devuélvele la mano a Lucy…— le dijo Aqua a la chica, se separó y me sonrió después de pedirme disculpas. Es muy linda, además, parece de mi edad, su pelo es de un color naranja fuerte pero relajado con ojos turquesa, viste un short de jean y una musculosa negra.

—Parece que yo sigo, me presento, mi nombre es Takumi y soy el demonio de la sombra—escuche una voz suave y tranquila, la busque y encontré a un chico, también parece de mi edad, pero en comparación a Mizuki ¡ES TRANQUILO! Su pelo es un tono de violeta oscuro que se puede llegar a confundir un poco con el negro, y tiene ojos grises.

— ¿Voy yo? Muy bien, soy Naoto, demonio de fuego…— siguió el único que seguía sentado en la mesa, y pude notar como la mayoría lo miraba con ¿odio? No estoy segura, pero mi padre juraría que tiene ganas de matarlo por como lo miraba. Parecía tener mi misma edad al igual que Mizuki y Takumi, aunque parecía aburrido… su pelo es de unas tonalidades de fucsia con rojo, mientras sus ojos son como la frambuesa, la verdad me encanta esa fruta, más que nada cuando esta recién cosechada, me fascina… ¿de qué les estaba hablando? Ni idea…

— ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?— me pregunta una mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos rojos, pero no el rojo de sangre, sino más tranquilo y lindo, como el pelo de Erza. Yo seguía en mi mundo hasta que escuche: 'GRRR…' de seguro mi cara estaba de esos colores rojos en los que estaba pensando, tenía hambre, pero no quería que lo sepan de esa forma… —Parece que lo estas, mucho gusto, soy Chiai, la diosa del amor…—

— ¡MI TURNO!— grita un señor de pelo azabache y ojos totalmente blancos, que se para sobre la mesa y con una pose triunfante sigue diciendo: — ¡Soy el gran Tetsu! ¡DIOS DE LA SABIDURIA! LO SE TODOOO…..— termino con una sonrisa tétrica que me daba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

—eso no es cierto no le hagas caso, no lo sabe todo…— siguió una mujer castaña pero sorprendentemente sus ojos anaranjados que le quedaba bastante bien.

—Si lo sé todo— chilló Tetsu algo ofendido pero enseguida, la castaña lo ve con una mirada retadora y puedo observar como da unos pasos hacia atrás supongo que asustado por su cara.

— ¿A si? Dime cuantas personas deje nacer y cuantas se las quite…— enseguida se quedó callado y se fue a una esquina del salón mientras la mayoría se reía de lo sucedido —ignóralo, lo de recién, no te preocupes, soy la diosa de la vida, Chiyo—

—Es tu hermano, ¿no lo podrías tratar mejor?— pregunto un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos con toques de rosas que parecían pintados por un profesional con acuarelas —perdóname, mi nombre es Tsukasa, Dios del fuego…— esta vez dirigido hacia mí pero escuche una que otra risa detrás mío y se sonrojo 10 tonos de rojos — ¡ESPERA! Dios del fuego no es parte de mi nombre, eso… sería raro…— termino en un susurro y aunque me lo aguante, me reí por su comentario.

—como siempre, tan tonto…— comento un hombre de pelo azulado oscuro y sus ojos son impresionantemente como dos zafiros, simplemente hermoso, pero este hombre hizo enojar rápidamente a Tsukasa y empezaron a pelear entre ellos como lo harían Gray y Natsu.

—DEJEN DE PELEAR PAR DE IDIOTAS— escuche que alguien gritaba, pero no veía a nadie, hasta que ambos caen de espalda y miran aterrado algo que se encontraba en el medio de ellos, y al afinar mi vista pude observa a alguien diminuto que en un instante se volvió del tamaño de todos nosotros —Lo siento princesa Lucy, son terribles, mi nombre es Hana, y soy la reina de las hada— se disculpa Hana con una sonrisa pero luego señala al que estaba peleando con Tsukasa y cambia su semblante completamente —y el irrespetuoso que aún no se presentó, es Kaito, el dios del agua—

— ¡SI! ¡Quedamos nosotros seis y podemos comer! Soy Hayato, dios del rayo, muchos gusto, ¡EL QUE SIGUE!— comento tan rápido que apenas lo entendí, pero rápidamente Aqua se le acerca y le da un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo así que lleve sus manos al sector en el que le pegaron escondiendo sus manos en su cabello dorado, y sus ojos celeste grisasios cristalinos por las ganas de llorar —eso no era necesario…— finalizo pero Aqua simplemente lo ignoro.

—Hump, yo soy Metalicana…el dragón de hierro— dijo un hombre de aparentemente la misma edad de Ayato. Su cabello era azabache, pero se le notaba un brillo metálico en la luz, y larga que combinaba con su tez morena y ojos grises de expresión autoritaria y fría. Viste un pantalón de vestir negro con dos cadenas colgándole, una chomba gris sin cuello y manga corta. Los pies estaban cubiertos por unos borcegos negros y tenía dos pircings en la oreja derecha, también se le notaba varias cicatrices en los brazos.

—El nombre es Weislogia y soy el gran dragón de la luz, es un gusto conocerte al fin, Lucy— dijo seguido de una reverencia un hombre albino con un poco de barba en la cara, pero no de esas largas, sino como las cortas que creció hace poco, más o menos como Gildars. Su cabello largo aunque no tanto ya que apenas le llegaba por debajo de los hombros un poco ondulado en las puntas. Viste un elegante traje blanco con una corbata celeste claro, sus zapatos son, igual, blanco. En su oreja izquierda, llevaba un aro colgante de un cristal y su postura detonaba superioridad. El hombre junto a él, suspiro notablemente cansado. Es un hombre alto y pelinegro, cuyos ojos eran, de un profundo y casi inexpresivo negro ónix, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás dejando unos mechones rebeldes caer a los costados de su rostro.

—Discúlpalo, es un tonto…por cierto me llamo Skydiarum, el dragón de las sombras…— me dijo el pelinegro, llevaba una capa negra que le cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, solo dejando al descubierto la parte delantera de sus piernas dejando ver su pantalón de vestir junto sus botas ambas negras.

—Bueno, me llamo Grandine, y soy la dragona del Cielo. Encantada de conocerte, princesa Lucy— se presentó una mujer muy parecida a Polyushka, solo que parecía más joven y llevaba su pelo largo suelto, sin mencionar que su vestimenta también era distinta, la cual consistía en una blusa suelta de color celeste pastel con una pollera larga que llega hasta el piso de color blanco puro sin una mancha, la que evitaba que pudiera ver sus pies, y sobre sus hombros, una capa de pumas la cual terminaba cerca de la zona de donde creo que se encuentran sus rodillas.

-¡Jeje! ¡Bienvenida Lucy! Soy Igneel, el dragón de fuego. -dijo un hombre de sonrisa bien grande y alegre, q ciertamente decir q era idéntica a la de cierto dragón Slayer sería poco. Él era pelirrojo con ojos ámbar q daban una sensación d calidez, tenía la piel morena y una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha. También tenía algunas en los brazos y en las piernas debido a los pantalones d pescador negros y la musculosa d color roja medio desteñida en los bordes, sandalias d cuero y chaleco negro, "Cuánto se parecen..."

-¿Quiénes se parecen?- me pregunto Haruki dándome un leve susto.

-No, es que algunos se parecen a unos amigos míos…- les dije tratando de no pensar en ellos ya que me entristece un poco.

-¿Por alguna casualidad conoces a Natsu Dragneel?- pregunto Igneel mientras me olía de cerca.

-Emm… sí, lo conozco… usted es su padre, ¿no es cierto?-le pregunte y vi como su cara pasaba de felicidad a confundido.

-Sí, ¿cómo sabes eso?-todos pusieron su atención sobre mi aún más todavía supongo que preguntándose todos lo mismo, 'como lo sé'.

—Porque siempre que tiene la oportunidad, pregunta si te conocen, además…así nos conocimos…— le conteste dándole una sonrisa que estaba entre trise y feliz.

Igneel se me acerco rápidamente y puso su cara frente a la mía y pregunto: — ¿te gusta mi hijo?— a lo que papa estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su bebida y que mi sonrojo aparezca de una y negó varias veces con la cabeza y en su cara apareció un rostro decepcionado.

—Espera un minuto Igneel, conozco esa mirada, ¡TE GUSTA!— le siguió Chiai haciendo que el padre de Natsu saltara de alegría, tanto que fue al lado de Zeref y paso su brazo por detrás como hace mi mejor amigo conmigo y dijo fuerte y claro: — ¡VAMOS A SER UNA FAMILIA!— yo me quería morir de la vergüenza y de la risa pero mi padre, al contrario mío, él quería matar a Igneel y empezó a perseguirlo por todo el salón pero por la cara Chiai no me iba a salvar del tema.

— ¿Podría ser que conozcas a Wendy?— me pregunta Grandine y asiento con mi cabeza como respuesta — ¿Enserio?—

—Claro, como conozco a Sting, Rouge y Gajeel…— de inmediato llame la atención de 3 dragones que me atacaron de preguntas, después de un rato ya todo estaba tranquilo, pero me moría de hambre.

-Ellos te van a entrenar, aunque algunos solo tienes que practicar de seguro...- me dijo de repente mi padre dejándome paralizada.

-¡PERO SON MUCHAS MAGIAS! ¿¡COMO LO VOY A LOGRAR!?- vi las caras de todos y me di cuenta que le acabó de gritar enfrente de todos -...perdón...- desvié la cabeza, pero aun podía ver su rostro y él me dedicó una sonrisa de las suyas de las cuales aún no me acostumbro.

-Está bien, pero sabemos que podrás-escuche a Zeref decir, me alegro que no esté enojado.

Ugh, creo que estoy muerta, me dirigí y senté en mi lugar que era la otra punta de la muy larga mesa y empecé mi desayuno.

Me pregunto...como estarán todos en el gremio, ¿me extrañaran?

*En Fiore*

Natsu P.O.V:

Estuvimos buscando a Lucy toda la tarde y noche. Ahora nos dirigimos al Gremio para ver si fue para allá, y si no le contaríamos al viejo.

Estoy corriendo lo más rápido posible, los demás están corriendo también pero como unos 20 metros detrás de mí ni Happy está a mi altura aunque esté volando. De alguna manera empiezo a ir más rápido al ver las puertas del gremio, entro dándole una patada a las puertas tirándolas al suelo y grito lo más alto posible

-¡LUCYYYY!- grite a todo pulmón pero nadie respondió y empecé a mirar a todas partes cuando entran los demás y aunque sé que Lucy no está con ellos giro mi cabeza esperanzado de que este ahí lista para decirme que me calle o saludarme. ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué pasa con Lucy?-me grito el viejo un poco preocupado

-Desapareció en medio de la misión junto a una mujer según lo que vio Happy...-le respondió Erza algo agitada por tratar de alcanzarme.

Primera: -Ella se encuentra bien, tercero, ¿podemos hablar?- el abuelo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron a su oficina, pero, ¡¿cómo sabe la primera que Lucy está bien?!

Sakura (Osea yo) P.D.V:

Makarov entro a la oficina seguida de Mavis, se sentó en el escritorio y pregunto

M: -¿Que pasa Primera? ¿Sabes dónde está Lucy?-

Mav.: -Sí, ella está bien, sus padres me pidieron que te entregue esta carta...- al decírselo la cara de Makarov cambia de preocupado a confundido.

M: -¿Sus padres?- Mavis asiente con la cabeza y le entrega un sobre con una carta y la empezó a leer.

Señor Makarov:

Lamentamos las molestias por hacer que Lucy desaparezca así de repente, pero nuestros guardias han estado buscando a nuestra hija durante varios años, pero cuando la encontraban la perdían o estaba acompañada. La dejamos a cargo de Jude Heartfilia para que la cuide por nosotros y luego poder hacer que regrese a su verdadera casa, pero por alguna razón fue a su gremio y se les unió a su familia.

Tranquilícese, podrá volver a ver a Lucy, pero tendrá que esperar.

Gracias por cuidar de nuestra niña:

Layla y Zeref.

…

Cuando Makarov término de leer la carta, se quedó de piedra. No todos los días te dicen algo como eso, el tema era como decírselos a sus hijos, nakamas de su hija "desaparecida".

Estuvo un rato pensando en sus palabras a solas y preguntando cómo reaccionarían, más que nada su hijo de cabellos rosados que entro todo exaltado buscando a la rubia. Decidido salió y todas las miradas se posaron en él.

-¡Viejo! ¿¡Que paso!? ¿¡Donde esta Lucy!?- decía el Salamander buscando una pizca de esperanza al saber dónde se encuentra su mejor amiga.

-Como dijo la primera ella está bien y segura, pero no la vamos a poder ver en un tiempo y no se esmeren en buscarla, ya que es poco probable que la encuentren...-cuando termino de decir eso, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso haciendo que Natsu explotara gritando:

-¿¡A QUE TE REFIERES CON QUE NO PODER VERLA!? ¿¡DONDE ESTA LUCE!?- empezó desesperado, pero luego en un susurro que solo los Dragón Slayer pudieron escuchar -Te extraño mucho mi Luce...- de ahí salió corriendo del gremio a buscar a su rubia amiga, siguiéndolo por detrás su fiel compañero exceed.

-Por favor, verifiquen que no haga estupideces...- les pidió el tercer maestro al equipo del peli rosado.

-Claro, yo voy a buscarlo...- comento Gray y luego se fue en búsqueda de su mejor amigo/rival.

*En el lago de pesca*

Natsu P.O.V:

Estaba sentado frente al lago con Happy durmiendo en mis piernas como lo suele hacer con Lucy... ¡MALDICION! Todo me recuerda a ella...

Llegue hace un rato con la posibilidad de que solo sea un juego y ella este esperándome en algún lugar. De pronto escucho un ruido detrás y volteo para ver quién era, pero solo veo a la princesa de hielo acercarse hacia mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dije con un tono entre frio y destrozado.

-¿Porque te fuiste así del gremio?- me decía mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-eso no te incumbe...-le respondí sin mirarle a la cara.

-vamos, estoy seguro de que la vamos a encontrarla...-me dijo dándome un leve golpe en la espalda.

-Aja...- es todo lo que le pude responder.

-¿enserio? Dale, ¿dónde está ese Natsu súper energético?-

-Se fue junto con Lucy...- le respondí aun deprimido sin poder mirarlo.

-¿Y qué diría Lucy si no te esfuerzas a recuperarla sin dar tú 100%?-

-¿Qué?- le pregunte confundido, no entendía lo que me trata de decir.

-Claro, va a estar mal si se entera de que estabas así envés de estar buscándola...- termino y volví a bajar la mirada al piso y lo escuche suspirar -y yo que creía que te gustaba...- no pude evitar mirarlo con intriga.

-¿Que te hizo pensar eso?- estoy confundido ahora, ¿porque pensara eso?

-Simple, por cómo estas con ella, nunca antes te pusiste tan mal, ni siquiera por Lissana te pusiste así...- es un buen punto, pero aun no le entiendo y lo miro más confundido que antes, el vuelve a suspirar y sigue -y que creí que más tonto y despistado no podías ser... Cuando estás con ella, ¿qué sentís?-

Me quede pensado un rato y le respondí -pues, siento que el corazón se me acelera, a veces me agito estando cerca de ella, quiero estar cerca de ella siempre, siento una gran calma cuando está a mi lado...y creo que eso, ¿porque preguntas?-

-Porque estás enamorado idiota, y no me vallas a preguntar cómo lo sé ya que me lo acabas de decir, te dejo pensar solo.- agarro a Happy y me vi cómo se iba hasta que le perdí de vista.

Me quedé acá sentado pensando un rato, ¿me gusta Lucy?

**N/A: LO SIENTO TANTOOO! Les explico; al tercer día tenía la mitad del cap. completo, pero (siempre hay peros, los ODIO) tenía muchos exámenes, tareas, entre ellas y yo como no me dejan usar el teléfono en la clase, lo escribo todo en hoja y luego lo paso, además de esas malditas descripciones de personaje, soy muy mala en eso, lo pueden ver arriba. Además, yo había hecho lo simple de cada uno en una sola hoja, y tengo una amiga que es buena haciendo descripciones, si tienen ganas, pueden ver que las descripciones de Thunderstorm, Igneel, Metalicana, Weislogia, Skiadrum (aunque lo modifique un poco '¡SORRY amiga mía!') y Grandine son diferentes a las demás, por cierto; de moda no me pregunten, no sé nada ni me interesa. Bueno, resulta que no la vi por dos semanas y ella tenía LA MALDITA HOJA.**

**Por estar ocupada, tuve que hacerlo en las clases ya que me aburro mucho. Y ni piensen que me voy a esforzar en hacer las descripciones desarrolladas (aunque muchas eran vagas…) porque me faltan agregar personajes.**

**Si quieren dejen review, y sino que más da…**

**Por cierto, al leer el título, ¿qué piensan?**

**¡Y antes de que me olvide! Ya empecé a publicar la historia de JellalxLucy, si quieren pasen y lean. **

**BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy P.D.V:

Ahora estoy caminando por un laberinto bajo a una sombrilla, sí, una sombrilla que al parecer es mía porque me la dieron, pero no como alguien normal lo haría...

*FLASHBACK*

Termine el desayuno, me despedí de todos y me fui a mirar todo el palacio o lo que llegue a mirar ya que según me dijeron, alguien va a venir a buscarme para aprender historia, modales y otras cosas más que debo saber. Es como volver a la escuela,¡Y no quiero!

Seguía caminando hasta que encontré una puerta grande de vidrio que daba a un jardín, es hermoso, se notaba que lo cuidan, el pasto verdoso con flores de distintos colores, no pude aguantar por mucho tiempo y salí lo más rápido posible, ¡es ENORME! Ni siquiera podía ver donde terminaba, empecé a caminar y encontré un laberinto bastante grande y no pude evitar entrar en él.

-Hace calor...- dije inconscientemente, ya estuve un buen rato caminando bajo el sol y es un poco molesto, pero que le podía hacer.

-Princesa...- di un pequeño saltó del susto, me gire sobre mis talones para encontrarme con un guardia con una sombrilla en sus manos-...es para usted...-

-...Gracias...-es lo único que se me ocurría para contestarle y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la sombrilla ya estaba abierta sobre mí tapándome el Sol, pero no soy yo la que la sostiene, sino que es aquel guardia que la trajo.

-Em...no es necesario, yo la sostengo, ¿dale?- le pedí ya que aunque sea la primera vez, ya lo detesto.

-Lo siento princesa, pero no puedo permitir que usted lo haga...- me dice a lo que me inquieto un poco.

-No, enserio, además, de seguro tienes cosas que hacer...- le insisto ahora ya incomoda mientras veo su cara de inseguridad y preocupación.

-Está bien, pero si le llega a ocurrir algo no dude en gritar o llamar...- me dice a lo que yo asiento y el relaja un poco la cara ya más tranquilo, le sonrió y él me devuelve otra sonrisa mientras me entrega la sombrilla.

-por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó intrigada por su respuesta.

-Me llamo Takeshi, princesa.- me le quede mirando, Takeshi, es un lindo nombre, además parece de mi misma edad...pero lo arruino cuando dijo esa palabra que estoy empezando a odiar; "princesa".

-No, por favor, no me llames así, me pone mal, dime Lucy.- término con una sonrisa, él también sonríe y me pide permiso para retirarse y se va.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Todo esté tiempo estuve buscando la salida, en un momento me había perdido, pero sabía que me estaban vigilando, así que no me alarme.

Seguí por un rato, ya está oscureciendo, y en un momento, podía ver luz del otro lado del cerco, empecé a correr y a lo lejos pude divisar la salida, esperemos que no sea la entrada.

Pase por debajo de un arco rodeado por una enredadera con flores violetas, y que alivio, no era la entrada, sino que la salida. Al principio no podía ver nada por la repentina cantidad de luz en mi rostro, pero luego de que mi vista se acostumbrara, pude ver una hermosa pradera con diversas flores y una cascada a un costado y del otro empezaba el bosque que podía ver desde la ventana de mi cuarto que tan curiosa me tiene, pero ya es muy tarde como para entrar.

La luna ya estaba arriba y podía ver un montón de estrellas muchas más de las que comúnmente veo. La noche realmente esta hermosa, de a poco, el tiempo pasaba y yo solo miraba la Luna y el cielo que brilla maravillosamente. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero en algún momento me quedé dormida entre las hermosas flores que me rodean.

No pasó mucho tiempo, o eso supongo yo, cuando siento que alguien me levanta en sus brazos y empieza a caminar teniéndome a mí sin algún problema y tratando de verle la cara solo pude ver unos cabellos de color azulino como la combinación del fondo del mar y el cielo nocturno, una combinación extraordinaria antes de caer devuelta dormida.

Me desperté muy agitada aunque no recuerdo de lo que paso en mi sueño. Siento que algo o alguien me toca el hombro y doy un pequeño salto por el susto. Giro mi cabeza lentamente para encontrarme a Hikari sorprendida y algo asustada.

-Ah, eres tu Hika...- ella sólo asiente tratando de tranquilizarse. Después de un minuto de silencio algo incómodo, me sonríe y dice: -tus padres y "reyes secundarios" te esperan en el jardín...- se da la vuelta y se dirige a mi escritorio, en el cual se encontraban unas bolsas que ahora las depositaba al lado de la cama y estaba a punto de retirarse hasta que vio mi cara y aclaró que de seguro sabría como ponerme ese tipo de ropa.

Estuve uno o dos minutos haciendo un mini debate en mi cabeza; cambiarme e ir al jardín o volver a acostarme y seguir durmiendo. No tarde mucho en tirarme para atrás haciendo que mi cabeza callera sobre la almohada empezando a cerrar los ojos, silencio, era todo lo que había, hasta que empiezo a escuchar un gran bullicio fuera de mi ventana evitando lograr mi objetivo. Sin más, me levanto y saco lo que se encontraba en la bolsa, puedo encontrar un traje de cuerpo completo de color negro y rojo, pero mayormente negro con algunas decoraciones en el pero no muy llamativas, sino más ¿normales? cómo un cinturón, bolsillo, etc. con una chaqueta del mismo color y también de cuero. ¿Qué tendrán con el cuero...? Fue el colmo al agarrar los zapatos, unas botas, adivinen: ¿de qué?... Si pensaron cuero y negro, acertaron, y si no... Qué más da...

Lista, baje lo más rápido posible las escaleras, pero sin darme cuenta, me perdí...

Lo peor de todo es que no había nadie cerca. Di unas vueltas por todos los lugares por donde pasaba, pareciera que estoy un pasillo sin fin sin ninguna alma en el castillo. De repente el pasillo se divide en dos y no sabía hacia donde ir; derecha o izquierda, además, no se puede ver el final de ninguno de los pasillos por lo oscuro que estaba.

PDV Normal: *En el Jardín*

–¿Dónde está? ¡Llega muy tarde!– grita Metalicana recibiendo una mala cara de parte de muchos y entre ellos la de Zeref callándolo inmediatamente.

–Cuidado por como hablas de mi hija– dice Zeref a punto de perder control e ir con todo lo que tiene y matar sin piedad alguna a ese dragón que tuvo el coraje de hablar así de su tesoro, él tuvo la suerte de que la querida reina del demonio/mago oscuro estuviese ahí para calmarlo o sino ya estaría muerto, literalmente.

–Ahora, en serio, ¿Dónde está Lucy-san?– pregunto Haruki preocupada mientras miraba alrededor buscando a la princesa.

–No sé, pero ahí viene Hika, preguntémosle– la llamo Haruka y esta apresuro el paso para llegar más rápido a donde ellos se encontraban.

–Buenos días, ¿Dónde está Lucy?— pregunto mientras la buscaba con la mirada y justo en ese momento fue el cual todos los presentes preocupados se separaron para ir en busca de la muchacha hasta encontrarla.

Shaoran POV:

Estoy en mi cuarto tratando de dormir, se supone que es mi día libre, pero como me voy a tranquilizar con este RUIDO.

Me preparo y salgo hacia el jardín pero en el camino me encuentro con mi mama, Aqua, la cual estaba muy preocupada.

–Ma, ¿Qué pasa?– su mirada se centró en mi un momento, pero luego empieza a buscar otra vez no tengo idea que.

Ella me cuenta todo sobre como Hikari fue la última en ver a la princesa y que ya no la encuentran. – ¿Nos vas a ayudar? Sé que es tu día libre, pero…–

–Tranquila, sí, lo voy a hacer, además, hace mucho no hablo con ella…– la interrumpí y pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Que?–

–Nada…– se dio media vuelta pero antes de irse escuche como me preguntaba– ¿La extrañaste?– yo solo asentí y ella se fue riendo.

Me fui corriendo abriendo cada puerta que me cruzaba hasta que empecé a escuchar unos pasos que a cada segundo aumentaba la velocidad. Seguí las pisadas a un pasillo vacío pero cuando me estaba por dar media vuelta, alguien pasa corriendo a una gran velocidad. Lo único que llegue a ver fue una cabellera rubia. Sin pensarlo mucho, voy tras esa persona que sigue corriendo, y espero que sea Lucy porque si llega a ser uno de los mellizos, ¡juro que los voy a matar!

Por fin para en su lugar y gira unos 45 grados sobre su propio eje mirando la pared. Me ubico junto a ella y le veo la cara. Por suerte es la princesa, pero no parecía mostrar reacción alguna. Extendió su brazo, como si tratara de alcanzar algo pero retrocede y baja su brazo a la posición en la cual estaba antes. Lentamente gira otra vez pero esta vez mirando hacia mí. Su cara seguía sin reacción, levanto la vista ya que soy más alto que ella, y sus ojos no reflejaban nada…

**N/A: ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les deje intriga? Espero que si para que sigan leyendo XD. Lamento la tardanza, pero entre tareas, pruebas y de que yo, siendo una genio, escribe todo el capítulo separado. Me costó mucho ya que lo hubiera escrito todo en el celular, pero aprovecho mí tiempo y escribo en clase, por eso lo separe en una hoja, sin pasarlo, seguí en el celu y luego tres hojas más. ¡QUE LIO ME ARME! Pero ya está, ¡LO LOGRE!**


End file.
